Freestyler
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: SLASH


Autor 1 : Krad-chan

Autor 2 : Ares van de Bourgh

Mail 1 Nana-changmx.de

Mail 2 : : Harry Potter

Genre : Shonen ai , Drama , Depri , Slash , Romantik , Fantasy , Dark Harry

Parings : Harry Potter + Tom Verlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort alias Alexis de Anjou

Anmerkungen Ares van de Bourgh :

Anmerkungen Krad-chan :

Widmungen Ares + Krad-chan :

Kommentar allgemein :

1. Prophezeiung

Manchmal denke ich das ich verrückt werde oder so , es passieren dinge die ich weder beeinflussen noch vorhersehen kann .

Was ist gut , was böse , welcher der richtige und welche der Falsche Weg ?

Wenn man das alles vorhersehen könnte , wäre das Leben denn nicht viel einfacher ?

Wer außer Gott kann einen diese Fragen beantworten ?

Du Selber , oder doch jemand der dir Nahe steht ?

Was schreibe ich hier eigentlich ?

Warum frage ich mich das alles ?

Manchmal kommt es mir so vor als könnte ich sehen was in Zukunft passieren wird , manchmal aber wiederum kommt es mir so vor als seih das Tuch was die Zukunft verdeckt , unüberwindlich .

Warum kann ich manchmal sehen und manchmal nicht ?

Heute ist es schlimm , wenn man Feinde hat muss man die besten Leute an seiner Seite haben um zu gewinnen , muss hinterlistig wie eine Schlange und mutig wie ein Löwe sein um alles zu schaffen ohne dabei kläglich unter zu gehen , so wie einst die unsingbare Titanic .

Aber dennoch gibt es Menschen die es fertig bringen zu prophezeihen obwohl sie wissen was davon abhängt, alle eintausend Jahre ein Seher , so ist das Gesetz und noch nie hat sich etwas daran geändert , auch heute im Jahre 1999 nicht , denn heute wird wieder ein Seher geboren werden .

Er wird rabenschwarzes Haar und Augen so grün wie ein tiefer Waldsee haben , er wird über die Macht verfügen etwas zu verändern , das Ungleichgewicht wieder zu kippen , die Welt zu beherrschen .

Ihm zur Seite werden treue Gefährten stehen , aber die wichtigste Person ist der Seelenpartner der ihm hilft das unmöglich möglich zu machen und lang gehütete Geheimnisse zu lüften , das wird ihre Mission sein , bis sie erfüllt ist wird keiner der beiden sterben , durch die Hand des anderen , weder durch schwarze noch durch weiße Magie .

Auf Ewig .

In alle Zeiten .

Bis das Kind geboren wird , das die Magien versiegelt , mächtiges Geschöpf des Lichts und der Dunkelheit , beides vereint wird vergehen , aber dieses Wesen wird leben auf Ewig !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tom kannte diese Prophezeiung seit er ganz klein war und nie hatte er vermutet das er selber Teil dieser sei , er musste den Jungen Potter zur Seite stehen , aber wie erklärt man das einem störrischen jungen Magier der auf der anderen Seite der Macht steht ? Gerade DAS war sein Problem , es war ja nicht so das sie gerade die dicksten Freunde waren geschweige denn jemals füreinander etwas empfunden hatten , es war der Witz des Jahrtausend das gerade sie das Gespann waren das dieses Ungleichgewicht wieder ausbügeln sollten . Doch er plante sich wenigsten mit dem Jungen darüber zu unterhalten , vielleicht wusste der Kleine ja mehr als er wer weiß seine Spione sind ja schließlich auch nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren .

Harry plante in zwei Tagen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen , dort würde er ihn erwarten , ohne Todesser versteht sich , es brachte ja nichts wenn der Junge schwieg weil er Angst hatte . Er war wirklich weich geworden auf seine jungen Tage , dabei war er grausamer denn je , zu seinen Untergebenen natürlich . Er hatte keinen blassen Schummer wie er mit ein einem Jugendlichen umgehen sollte und da Harry auch noch sein Erzfeind war , war dieses ganze Situation noch komplizierter . Langsam machte er sich mit Snape auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse dort würde er versuchen den Jungen abzufangen bevor er nach Gringotts der Zaubererbank ging . Sie warteten und warteten da endlichen sahen sie den jungen mit den Moosgrünen Augen , er wirklich hübsch geworden in diesem Sommer fast schon erwachsen wirkte er als er die Freitreppe zum Bankhaus erklomm , nun war es ab Snape ihm den jungen zu bringen , würde er versagen wäre es seine letzte Aktion gewesen . Nun stand Severus vor dem verdutzt schauenden jungen .

„ Mr. Potter würden sie mir bitte folgen ? „, erklang eine schnarrende Stimme hinter Harry so das dieser sich überrascht umschaute , vor ihm stand der Giftmischer von hogwarts .

„ Warum , Professor , ich soll doch meine Schuleinkäufe machen ! „, protestierte Harry wieder einmal , warum konnte der Junge nicht einfach mitkommen .

„ Hören sie auf mir zu widersprechen , Potter und folgen sie mir nun ! „; knurrte der schwarzhaarige genervt zurück . Harry tat nun auch worum er gebeten wurde , es war ihm zwar etwas mulmig zumute als Snape geradewegs in den Tropfenden Kessel ging und zu den Zimmern hinaufstieg , bei der Nummer 13 klopfte er kurz an und schob Harry dann hinein , dieser keuchte entsetzt auf als ihn zwei glühend rote Augen anstarrten , er wollte fliehen doch Snape hatte schon längst die Tür geschlossen und einen Bann errichtet . Nun war er allein mit Lord Voldemort , das konnte definitiv lustig werden , entweder tötet er mich gleich oder er foltert mich so lange bis ich tot bin , dachte Harry resigniert .

„ Weder noch , Harry , diesmal komme ich ohne böse absichten . Sonst hätte ich von Severus verlangt dich in das Hauptquartier zu bringen und nicht hier her . Sagen wir mal so ich will dir zeigen das Dumbledore alles in deiner Umwelt manipuliert auch die Prophezeiung nach der du lebest , denn sie ist falsch . Ich werde dir denn Teil nennen der für dich von Bedeutung ist :

….. Warum kann ich manchmal sehen und manchmal nicht ?

Heute ist es schlimm , wenn man Feinde hat muss man die besten Leute an seiner Seite haben um zu gewinnen , muss hinterlistig wie eine Schlange und mutig wie ein Löwe sein um alles zu schaffen ohne dabei kläglich unter zu gehen , so wie einst die unsingbare Titanic .

Aber dennoch gibt es Menschen die es fertig bringen zu prophezeihen obwohl sie wissen was davon abhängt, alle eintausend Jahre ein Seher , so ist das Gesetz und noch nie hat sich etwas daran geändert , auch heute im Jahre 1999 nicht , denn heute wird wieder ein Seher geboren werden .

Er wird rabenschwarzes Haar und Augen so grün wie ein tiefer Waldsee haben , er wird über die Macht verfügen etwas zu verändern , das Ungleichgewicht wieder zu kippen , die Welt zu beherrschen .

Ihm zur Seite werden treue Gefährten stehen , aber die wichtigste Person ist der Seelenpartner der ihm hilft das unmöglich möglich zu machen und lang gehütete Geheimnisse zu lüften , das wird ihre Mission sein , bis sie erfüllt ist wird keiner der beiden sterben , durch die Hand des anderen , weder durch schwarze noch durch weiße Magie .

Auf Ewig .

In alle Zeiten .

Bis das Kind geboren wird , das die Magien versiegelt , mächtiges Geschöpf des Lichts und der Dunkelheit , beides vereint wird vergehen , aber dieses Wesen wird leben auf Ewig ! …..

Das ist die wahre Prophezeiung , ich kann nicht erwarten das du mir glaubst Harry aber denke darüber nach wie oft dich der Alte Mann im Stich gelassen hat wenn es um Informationen geht , wie oft hat er dein leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um seine ziele zu erreichen ! Wenn du dich entschieden hast , worin auch immer , schick mir eine Eule sie wird mich finden ! „, damit apparierte Tom aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Harry zurück denn dieser verfluchte Bastard hatte gerade sein Komplettes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt , ohh nein er sagte ihm auch noch das sie mehr oder minder Seelenpartner waren , also etwas füreinander empfinden .Empfand er wirklich etwas für diese Schlange ?

Kapitel Ende

2. Entscheidung

Über diese Frage war sich Harry nicht klar , solange er auch nachdachte er bekam nicht heraus was er empfand es war ein Gefühl was er verspürte , er konnte es aber nicht einordnen , geschweige denn es Liebe nennen . Dann grinste er böse , Voldi wollte eine Antwort per Eule das konnte er haben , er selber würde ihn schon finden ,seine Instinkte gleichen der einer Eule . Auch wenn seine Amigusform ein schwarzer Phönix war und noch belieben auf seine anderen Formen ansprang . Er verwandelte sich und verschwand aus dem Ligusterweg , nicht zu früh denn Dumbledore hatte vor sich den Jungen zu eigen zu machen , doch er war nicht da , einfach weg , auch sein fetter Onkel wusste nicht wo der Junge hin war , er kochte vor Wut das sein schöner Plan geplatzt war , das würde der Bengel bereuen wenn er ihn erst wieder in seinen Händen hatte . Harry währenddessen , flog immer mehr in Richtung Irland , er war entspannt , als wäre eine Last von ihm gefallen . Dann sah er eine Burg vollkommen schwarz und er spürte die Dunklen Mächte die sich dort zusammenbrauten , also war er hier Richtig .Er landeten weit vom Schloss entfernt und verwandelte sich , er hatte kaum den Boden berührt , in einen schwarzen Wolf , er besaß gelbe Augen , diese stießen regelrecht hervor bei seinem derzeitigen äußeren . Nun war es schwieriger da hereinzukommen , aber auch das wurde ihm erleichtert , Snape stieg gerade aus der Kutsche und streckte sich , es war wohl eine ziemlich lange Fahrt gewesen , und schon war Harry neben ihm , stupste ihn an mit seiner Schnauze spielte er immer wieder mit Severus Umhang um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen .

„ Na wer bist du denn ?" , fragte er als er sich neben ihn kniete und ihn kraulte , der Wolf schnurrte leise auf und leckte ihm über das Gesicht , Severus kicherte und wurde von einem zischen unterbrochen , vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy .

„ Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig , Giftmischer . Ich hab den noch nie hier gesehen und mit dir gekommen ist er auch nicht , vielleicht ein Spion ! „, lucius war schon immer eifersüchtig auf die Beziehung zwischen Tom und Severus gewesen , er würde ihn in den Schmutz ziehen wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hätte .

„ Er ist nicht von hier ? Und ja er ist nicht mit mir gekommen , aber sei unbesorgt Malfoy , ich weiß wer er ist das reicht . „ , zischte er den anderen an , er hasste diesen Mann , dann wandte er sich zu Harry .

„ Sie suchen nach dir , er hatte vor dich zu seinem eigen zu machen , aber keine Angst er wird dich nicht anrühren , hier bist unter dem Schutz des Meisters und NIEMAND wird es wagen dich hier auch nur falsch anzusehen ,schließlich sollst du einmal wenn du es willst sein Partner werden . „ , sprach er sanft zu dem anderen , indem er ihn weiter kraulte , er war entspannt das war gut .

„ Der Meister wird NIE einen Partner wählen , ICH werde sein Eigen werden und nicht einmal du kannst das ändern , das werde ich nicht zulassen ! „, schrie Malfoy , Severus an , diesem machte das nicht mehr aus , er kannte die verdrehten Ansichten des Mannes aber Harry kochte vor Wut , wie konnte es dieses Individuum wagen so von Tom zu sprechen , er war sein Partner niemand sonst würde er gehören ihm allein war diese Ehre zuteil ! Er konzentrierte seine Magie und verwandelte sich in eine sehr stolze Königskobra die mächtigste und schönste unter den Schlangen , drohend baute sie sich vor Lucius auf , zeigte ihm ihre messerscharfen Giftzähne , wütend zischte er immer wieder kurze Verfluchungen so schien es jedenfalls .

„ Sieht so aus als hättest du so eben einen großen Fehler gemacht und den Partner des Lord und somit deinem zweiten Herrn erzürnt , Lucius , sehr ungünstiger Start würde ich meinen ! „ , es klang irgendwie gar nicht mitfühlend eher gehässig . Tom hatte den Tumult bemerkt und trat zu ihnen ,was er sah ließ ihn stutzend eine Kobra bedrohte Lucius , sie war voll aufgerichtet um zu ihrem tödlichen Biss anzusetzen , erst jetzt spürte er Harrys Magie in diesem Wesen , er hatte eine Animusgestalt ? Aber darüber konnte man sich später noch Gedanken machen .

Komm zu mir , kleiner , lass den Verräter , ich werde ihn für dich bestrafen . , versuchte er ihm gut zu zureden , aber Harry reagierte darauf herzlich wenig .

Bye Slytherin ich werde ihn Töten , und niemand wird mich aufhalten , gereizt klang diese Aussage .

Harry komm zu mir ich werde ihn vor allen Augen bestrafen , aber lass ihn jetzt , meinetwegen töte ihn bei einer Versammlung , aber lass ihn jetzt in Ruhe ! Tom versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren , was angesichts der Sturheit des Jungen nicht gerade einfach war .

Ich weiß was ich tue also lass mich in Ruhe , er hat es gewagt , unsereiner zu beleidigen , dafür wird er teuer bezahlen , nämlich mit seinem leben , Harry lies sich durch Toms Lockversuche nicht aus der Ruhe bringen , er würde sich gegen den anderen schon durchsetzen , sie waren einander gleichgestellt , das bedeutete das beide den gleichen Dickkopf besaßen .

Ich werde meinen Vater rufen , wenn du es nicht sofort lässt ! Er wird andere Seiten aufziehen , als ich , kleiner also lass es jetzt , sein klang der Stimme war scharf und gereizt .

Tue was immer du nicht lassen kannst als ob ich vor einer Schlange angst hätte , wenn ja wäre ich nicht hier sonder bei Dumbledore , ja , herrje war Harry heute wieder aggressiv , dabei waren es alle schon gewohnt das Malfoy solche Gedanken besaß , von wegen er war der schönste und beste , der meister würde ihn zu seinem eigen machen nicht einmal in tausend Jahren , schwor sich Tom .

„ Severus geh und hole meinen Vater , sieht so aus als müsste er ihm zeigen , was andere Seiten aufziehen heißt . „ , Severus nickte nur und verschwand um bescheid zu geben , Salazar erhob sich seufzend , was hatte sein Sohn sich denn da angelacht ? Als er das Bild sah , wie Harry , Lucius immer näher kam um ihn zu beißen musste er lachen dabei wandte er sich an lucius .

„ Sieht so aus Malfoy als das mein Schwiegersohn nichts von deinen Ansichten , bezüglich auf Tom hält , ich wäre sehr , sehr vorsichtig an deiner Stelle , irgendwann tötet er dich wirklich , dann werde ich nicht noch einmal eingreifen . „ , damit berührte er Harry der sich mit einem wütenden zischen umdrehte , doch Slytherin ließ sich nicht beirren und nahm Harry hoch , so das er sich an ihm mehr oder weniger festhalten musste um nicht herunterzufallen .

„ Du hast ein heißes Temperament genau wie Tom , na das kann ja was werden ! Aber in einem hast du recht , Junge , ich mag Malfoy auch nicht , aber ihn deswegen gleich umbringen ! Es gibt bessere Mittel , ihn foltern zum Beispiel , oder ihn in seinem Rang degradieren , dass macht viel mehr Spaß . Aber nun verwandele dich zurück . „, forderte ihn Salazar auf , Harry gehorchte , wenn auch nur widerstrebend . Sal lies ihn auf den Boden hinab gleiten und schon stand wieder der schwarze Wolf vor ihnen , Harry musste nämlich alle Verwandlungsstufen noch einmal durchmachen um wieder ein Mensch zu werden , dann erschien mit einem hohen Schrei wieder der Phönix und allen klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter , denn dieses Tier war äußert selten und als Animagus , so selten wie ein Einhorn in der Muggelwelt , Harry aber plusterte sich nur auf und pfiff beleidigt vor sich hin . Dann schien der Phönix sich zu verändern , er nahm allmählich menschliche Gestalt an , bis ein hübscher junger Mann vor ihnen stand , seine Narbe fing an zu verblassen als ob sie sagen wollte das es nicht Tom gewesen war der ihn damit kennzeichnete .

„ Potter ! „, zischte Lucius denn anderen an .

„ Ich dachte die Lektion von eben hätte dir gereicht , ich werde dich das nächste mal töten und niemand wird mich aufhalten . Außerdem warum kniest du nicht vor deinem neuen Herrn ! „, seine Augen glühend in einem grün Ton , denn Tom noch nie gesehen hatte , hatte er das eben richtig verstandnen ? Harry war bereit an seiner Seite zu kämpfen ? Insgeheim freute er sich über die Entscheidung . nun war die Entscheidung also getroffen , er Harry Potter würde ab heute an der Seite des gefurchtesten Magier aller Zeiten herrschen und ein neues Reich aufbauen , und selbst Dumbledore konnte das nicht mehr verhindern , der Junge war sein !

Kapitel Ende

3. Rache

„ Malfoy worauf wartest du , auf eine Extraeinladung ! „, nun war es Tom der ein Macht sprach .

„ Er ist mein Partner , er wird an meiner Seite Herrschen du bist ihm genauso zum gehorsam verpflichtet wie mir , du hast ihm genauso Respekt zu zollen wie mir , hast du mich verstanden ! „; es war mehr das zischen einer Schlange als das sprechen eines Menschen was sie da hörten .

„ Ja Meister , bitter vergebt mir meinen Ungehorsam ..:", sprach Malfoy nun demütig aus .

„ Darüber sprechen wir ein anderes Mal denn heute habe ich besseres zu tun als mich mit dir herumzuärgern . „ , gab Tom sauer zurück .

Somit begann Harrys Zeit bei Tom und somit die Zeit seiner Rache an Dumbledore und am Orden des Phönix ...

Kapitel Ende

4. Einkaufen und ihre Tücken

Es waren währenddessen fast ein Monat vergangen , und Harry wurde von allen behandelt als wäre er der Meister und das freute Tom sehr denn je eher sie ihn akzeptierten umso eher konnte seine Annährung weiter gehen die Harry in der letzten zeit gestoppt hatte . Er ließ ihn zwar ab und zu spüren das er den anderen brauchte aber es waren nur kurze Phasen in denen das zum Vorschein kam , wo Harry sehr kuschelbedürftig war und Tom meist den ganzen tag nichts anderes mehr tat als zu schmusen , anderseits war Harry auch sehr forsch indem er ihn einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit küsste ihn das auch noch verdammt heiß aussah , aber weiter wollte der andere noch nicht gehen . Salazar hatte sie noch an diesem Schicksals Abend aneinander Gebunden so das selbst Dumbledore nicht mehr an Harry herankam , wenn dieser es nicht von allein wollte , außerdem war seine Magie nun frei , dieser Bastard hatte sie versiegelt , denn zum Teil war sie rabenschwarz . Nun wollte der Teeny unbedingt einkaufen , er hatte solange gequengelt bis Tom ihn die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte , aber darauf bestanden hatte das der Giftmischer ihn begleitete , allein wollte er seine Wildkatze nicht dorthin gehen lassen wo es von Weißmagiern nur so wimmelte , denn mittlerweile , dachte Harry wie ein Schwarzmagier , kleidete sich so und benahm sich auch so , er war nun eine Person mit 20 Gesichtern , sie waren wichtig um in jeder Situation angemessen zu reagieren . Nun standen sie im tropfenden Kessel und nur Snape war zu erkennen denn Harry hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen , so das man nur ab und zu funkelnde hell grüne Augen sah wenn man sich auf das innere der Kapuze konzentrierte . Beide verließen den Pub und wandte sich der Zauberbank Gringotts zu , Harry wollte sein Geld holen auch wenn Tom sein Konto angeboten hatte er besaß genug und würde das erst einmal aufbrauchen bevor er auf Toms vermögen , was den ganzen dreizehnten Stock einnahm , zurückgriff . Kaum hatten sie das Gebäude betreten , sah man die ganzen Wieselbande auf einen Fleck , ohh wie Harry sie hasste , unbändiger Zorn kochte wie ein Vulkan in ihm als er mit Severus zum Koboldschalter ging um dort Geld abzuheben , er gab dem kleinen Wesen denn Schlüssel und sagte klar vernehmlich und mit eiskalter Stimme .

„ Ich würde gerne aus meinem verließ Geld abheben , Nr.987 . „ , der Verwalter nickte und winkte nach einem Kobold der ihn dorthin bringen sollte .

„ Verließ Nr. 987 , Mr. Harry Potter wünscht etwas abzuheben . „ , natürlich hatte das das kleine Gör der Weasleys gehört und rannte zu ihrer Mutter um es ihr zu sagen , doch als die sich umdrehte waren Snape und der Fremde schon in einen der Karren gestiegen und brausten davon . Sie würde warten auf jeden Fall aber es war egal , er war Herr über eine Heer von Todessern das ihn jederzeit beschützen würde , allen voran Severus der ihm ein enger Freund geworden war auch wenn er am Anfang gedacht hatte er und Tom hätten ein Verhältnis , dem war auch so , nur das dass schon ziemlich lange zurücklag und die beiden einfach nur ein eingespieltes Team waren und es auch nach Beendigung der Beziehung blieben . Harry hatte seinen Geldbeutel aufgefüllt und sie kamen wieder zurück an die Oberfläche , und wie sie es geahnt hatte waren diese miesen Lügner auch noch da und starrten unverkannt auf die verhüllt Gestalt , Severus berührte ihn leicht am Arm als wolle er ihn ermahnen hier und heute niemanden zu foltern oder zu töten denn er hatte gelernt dies zu tun es war ihm egal , ob es gegen das Gesetz war oder nicht , wer hielt sich heutzutage schon noch daran !

„ Harry bist du das ?", ragte Molly Weasley vorsichtig , sie sah nur hell grüne Augen die denen von Harry nicht ähnelten .

„ Ich glaube nicht das es viele Personen gibt die Harry Potter heißen , oder ! „ , kam es eiskalt und sarkastisch von dem jungen der lebt zurück . Weasley zuckte bei dieser antwort zusammen das hatte sie nicht erwartet .

„ WO warst du denn die ganze Zeit ? Dumbledore lässt schon seit Wochen nach dir suchen ! Und du Severus wusstest ja anscheinend wo er war warum hast du uns nichts gesagt . „ , Harrys Gesichtszüge waren desinteressiert und er verdrehte die Augen .

„ Da wo solche wie ihr mich nicht findet , und was Severus angeht habe ich ihm untersagt , zu euch auch nur eine Silbe verlauten zu lassen . „ , kühl antwortete er auf diese dumme frage .

„ Und ich gehorche meinem Meister immer , dass wird sich auch nicht so schnell ändern ! „; bestätigte er des anderen Aussage .

„ Meister ! Du hast dich doch nicht Du – weist – schon – wen angeschlossen ! „, knurrte ihn sein ehemals bester Freund an .

„ Nein Ronnyschatz , er hat sich MIR angeschlossen ! Jetzt spielen das Spiel anders herum , ihr seid nichts als Lügner und Verräter , kommt mir das nächste mal unter die Augen und ich töte euch genauso wie Dumbledore ! Wir sehen uns am ersten September ! „; damit schritt er hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Bank , Severus an seiner Seite .

„ So nun da wir die los sind . ich wollte ein paar Sachen einkaufen die meinen neuen Status in Hogwarts kund tun , hilfst du mir , Sev ? Ich hab ja bekanntlich einen schlechten Geschmack …", das letzte nuschelte er so vor sich hin denn Tom hatte ihn immer damit aufgezogen .

„ Klar , werde ich dir helfen , kleiner . Schon allein weil du immer so niedlich wirkst wenn du nicht entscheiden kannst und alles kaufst …", kicherte Severus zurück so das sie ein paar Leute schief ansahen , niemand hatte sie Fledermaus je kichern gehört , außer Harry und Tom natürlich .

Kapitel Ende

5. Hogwartsexpress

Harry hatte sich heute für komplett schwarze Sachen entschieden , Tom fand das es ihn ziemlich düster erscheinen ließ aber das sollte es ja auch heute am ersten September , seinem ersten tag in Hogwarts mit seiner neuen Identität . Tom würde ihn auf das Gleis bringen das hatte er ihm versprochen und daran hielt sich der andere auch weil er wusste was sonst geschah , trotz allem würde er wahrscheinlich im haus der Löwen bleiben je nachdem ob er die anderen damit demütigen wollte das der neuen Schwarze Lord ausgerechnet ein Gryffindor war , und allen voran der Junge der Lebt . Nun gingen die drei durch die Barriere und sahen sich um es waren schon so einige Schüler anwesend , bis dato wussten ja schon alle das Harry nun auf der anderen Seite der Macht stand , und deshalb starrten sie ihn jetzt auch an als kämme er mit einem Ufo geradewegs vom Mars , aber das störte den Jungen nicht sonderlich , erliebte es wenn ihn alle entsetzt anstarrten , auch wenn sie Tom in diesem Aussehen nicht kannten konnten sie sich vorstellen wer er war und deshalb ließ er für Sekunden seinen glutroten Augen aufblitzen , es brach buchstäblich eine Panik aus und Harry kam aus dem lachen gar nicht mehr hinaus , er liebte solche Situationen sehr . Bevor die Auroren ankamen , verschwand Voldi nachdem er sich von seinem Liebsten verabschiedet hatte natürlich und nur Severus blieb zurück bei dem Magier der die Zukunft ändern sollte . Auch der Giftmischer verabschiedete sich so das er nun auf sich allein gestellt war , mit wehendem Umhang aller Snape überquerte er das Bahngleis und alle wichen zurück, denn die dunkle Aura die Harry verbreitet war enorm wenn nicht sogar Angst einflößend , je nachdem auf welcher Seite man sich befand , schwarz , oder weiß . Potter nahm sich allein ein Abteil am Ende des Zuges , es war bekannt das dort nur Slytherin ihre Waggons hatten und so konnte er sicher gehen das er seine Ruhe haben würde , doch es blieb nicht lange so , denn das granger Mädchen fand ihren Weg zu ihm was ihn persönlich sehr störte musste dieses unreine Blut mit ihm in einem Waggon sitzen ? Das war ja schon fast ekelhaft , er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken als dieses besserwisserische Mädchen auch schon anfing ihn zuzutexten .

„ Harry du kannst UNMÖGLICH auf du – weißt – schon Wen´s Seite sein ! Du warst doch schon immer ein Weißmagier ! Und außerdem sagte Ron das du mit DEM zusammen wärst , DAS kann nicht sein ! DU BIST NICHT SCHWUL ! „, kreischte dieses hysterische Ding ihn an , wie konnte es diese unwürdige Kreatur wagen ihn so zu belästigen !

„ Granger , schrei nicht so wir sind noch nicht taub und wollen es auch nicht werden ! „, zischte ihn eine Stimme von der Tür her an , dort stand ohne Verarschung Salazar Slytherin sein Schwiegervater und sah ihn an .

„ Hey , kleiner , sieht so aus als ob ich auf dich aufpasse dieses Jahr , ich hasse Kinder aber was tut man nicht alles für seinen Schwiegersohn ? Das sollte nicht heißen das du und Tom keinen Kinder bekommen sollt aber dieses Unreine blut an der Schule die ich einst gründete das ist Wahnsinn , DAS hätte ich zu meiner Zeit nie zugelassen darauf kannst du Gift nehmen ! „; erboste sich der Gründer über die Momentane Situation in der Schule . Harry grinste nur zurück , Granger wurde leichenblass und stürzte aus dem Abteil , Sal grinste wieder gemein und verschloss das Abteil hinter hier , jetzt waren sie ungestört .

„ Da dachte ich wäre dich endlich mal los und da kommst du sogar nach Hogwarts um mich zu nerven ?" , kam es vorwurfsvoll von Harry es war nicht ernst gemeint aber er reizte den älteren sehr gerne da er wusste das der andere ihn nehmen würde wenn er nicht Toms Bann tragen würde der verhinderte das ihm jemand sexuell zu nahe kam auch sein Vater durfte das nicht das wäre Blutsverrat gewesen eine sehr schwere Sünde .

„ Hör auf mich zu reizen , junge . Du weist das ich dich ohne Probleme nehmen würde , aber du und mein Sohn , ihr seid Seelenpartner und perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt , das zwischen uns wäre nur Sex und du weist das es Blutsverrat wäre , würden wir den bann brechen , das würde er mir nicht verzeihen , also lass es , spiel mit Tom so wenn es dir Spaß macht aber nicht mit mir . „ , ermahnte ihn Slytherin mal wieder , das tat er ungefähr fünfmal am Tag .

„ Wie soll ich mit ihm spielen wenn er nicht hier ist ! „, fragte Harry schmollend zurück .

„ Durch mein blut kann er den Zug , die Ländereien und das Schloss ungehindert betreten , rufe ihn über eure Verbindung und er wird erscheinen da bin ich mir sicher ! „, erklärte ihm der ältere von beiden .

Tom ! Komm zu mir , ich vermisse dich ! , rief Harry ihn über ihre Verbindung , er wollte sie testen . Ein leises Plopp kündigte an das Tom sich in diesem Abteil befand .

„ Du vermisste mich ? Dabei haben wir uns doch gerade erst gesehen ! „, es klang ein wenig belustigt denn Harry hing Sekunden später an seinen Lippen und verschlang de anderen Förmlich , ohh man war da jemand heiß , er spürte den blick seines Vaters auf seinem Körper , er bemerkte wie sich der ältere erhob das Abteil verließ und es schwarzmagierisch versiegelte , niemand sollte die beiden jetzt stören , wo sie sich so nah waren . Mit einem Wink seiner Hand war aus dem Abteil ein riesiges Bett geworden das war doch so dachte es sich der schwarze Lord bequemer als eine Sitzbank . Er berührte , als Harry ihn wieder frei gab die Lieblingsstelle des anderen hinter seinem Ohr und leckte darüber bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüstert .

„ Heute gehörst du mir , mein Kleiner , für immer ,wir sind eins ! „, es klang sehr erotisch , so fand es wenigstens Harry , jetzt konnte er Severus verstehen warum er nie genug von seinem Vampir bekommen konnte , als die beiden eine Affäre hatten .

Kapitel Ende

6. Ein etwas anderer erster Schultag

Als sie endlich von einander gelassen hatten waren sie schon fast in Hogsmade . Harry war fertig , er wollte nur noch schlafen doch Tom erinnerte ihn daran das er noch an der Auswahlzeremonie teilnehmen musste damit niemand verdacht schöpfte , also rang er sich dazu durch und versprach es dem anderen .

„ Ich verschwinde nun wieder , mein Dämon , aber sobald du mich über unsere Verbindung rufst werde ich da sein , jederzeit , egal was dich bedrückt , ja ?", erklärte er dem anderen .

„ Hmmm . „ , schnurrt er dem schwarzhaarigen Meistermagier ins Ohr so das dieser nur kichern konnte bei so viel verschmust sein , ihm gegenüber , das war nicht so einfach wie bei anderen Leuten , bei ihnen war das mehr . Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt er mit den Slytherin in die große Halle , dort trennten sich ihre Wege und Harry nahm am Löwentisch platz , alle starrten ihn böse an doch Harry bemerkte das nicht , er besah sich seine Fingernägel und ignorierte alle andere , es war nur Halbblüter oder schlammblüter die musste man nicht beachten so fand er . Dumbledore laberte wieder sehr sehr lange rum , so das Harry schnell langweilig wurde , kein wunder bei dieser Monotonen Stimme . Da es heute in der Halle eh etwas dunkler war als sonst sah niemand das Desinteresse was Harry im Moment an den tag legte . Nicht das er je daran interessiert gewesen wäre das jemand sah wie es ihm ging oder was er dachte und glaubte . Klar er war egoistisch , aber was machte das schon , er hatte den Mächtigsten Mann als Partner denn er sich vorstellen konnte und das nutzte er nun völlig aus . Endlich hörte der Alte Mann auf zu reden , denn länger hätte der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren es nicht ausgehalten , er war gerade eingeschlafen , als er bemerkte das es laut wurde in der Halle und das nicht ohne Grund , alle starrten ihn an , er besah sich die anderen mit einem eiskalten blick , die er mit rot glühenden Augen erwiderte , einige der jüngeren schrieen entsetzt auf , als sie das sahen , denn alle wusste das , dass das Markenzeichen des Dunklen Lords war und somit bestätigte er die ganzen Gerüchte die seit geraumer Zeit über ihn kursierten , es mochte es wenn die anderen sich so vor ihm ängstigten , doch Dumbledore unterbrach diesen Augenblick .

„ Meine lieben Schüler ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen , Lord Slytherin . „ , nun war es erstrecht laut in der Halle denn konnte es sein das der Gründer noch lebte ? Schien ja so , wenn man ihnen einen Mann vorstellte der sich so betitelte . Der eben genannte betrat die Halle und ging an Harry vorbei nicht ohne ihn kurz etwas zuzuzischen um zu zeigen das auch er ein Parselmund war , er strich seinem Schwiegersohn durch die Haare bevor er sich an den Lehrertisch stellte und sich begutachten ließ , danach setzte er sich , auch Harry sah die bösartigen und tödlichen Blicke auf Salazar die Dumbledore und Anhänger ihm zu warfen , aber das störte niemanden , denn sie wussten ja dass niemand es wagen würde sie anzugreifen , dafür waren sie zu mächtig . Das Festmahl begann und alle schlugen sich die Bäuche voll , selbst Harry obwohl er müde war . Da er Schulsprecher war begleitete er die Erstklässler in den Turm bevor er sich in sein Privatzimmer zurückzog , wo er sich ungestört ein bad einließ um sich zu entspannen , denn sein Tag war sehr lang gewesen und anstrengend noch dazu , dass war er einfach nicht mehr gewohnt seit er bei Tom war musste er nichts mehr selber machen , es gab immer jemanden der diese Arbeiten übernahm , er hatte sich daran gewohnt so verwöhnt zu werden , dass es ihm schwer viel wieder einen anderen Rhythmus zu finden , so wie früher als er noch hart körperlich schuften musste . Man könnte meinen das Harry in Trance verfiel er nahm eine der vielen Adlerfeder die Tom ihn geschenkt hatte und schrieb auf das Blatt Pergament vor ihm :

Was kann ich sagen über das Leben ?

Nichts denn man sagt mir immer wieder , du bist zu jung um etwas davon zu verstehen , oder alles was ich jetzt empfinde kann nicht echt sein , ich werde darüber hinwegkommen , aber warum tut es dann so weh ?

Ich weiß es nicht , aber wenn man schon soweit ist das man das Gefühl das sich in deinem Körper ohne sich aufhalten zulassen auszubreiten scheint , mit Wunden versucht zu versucht zu verscheuchen frage ich mich manchmal wer mehr empfindet du als „ Teenager „ oder der Erwachsene der eigentlich nur Dinge erzählt die dir im Endeffekt nicht sehr viel weiter

helfen .

Die Male tun nicht weh wenn ich sie mir zufüge .

Sie schmerzen erst hinterher wenn überhaupt .

Warum zerbricht eigentlich immer das woran ich glaube ?

Gerade hab ich mich wieder aus dieser depressiven Phase herausgezogen , ganz allein wohlgemerkt , falle ich blind in die nächste , langsam kommt es mir vor als währe ich

verhext , alles was mir wichtig erscheint zerbricht wie Glas das auf dem Boden zersplittert . Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet !

Das er meine Gefühle erwidern könnte !

Daran wage ich nicht einmal zu glauben , selbst wenn er es mir sagen würde denn selbst dann würde er mit einer verräterischen Schlangenzunge sprechen , diese spricht nie die Wahrheit , sie verleugnet alles in der Öffentlichkeit und nutzt nach innen hinein alles zu ihrem eigenen Wohl . +

Harry kannte diese Worte als er sie nachdem er sie gelesen hatte , verstand . Sal hatte es ihm erzählt , dass Godric damals diese Phase gehabt hatte , bevor er versuchte sich umzubringen , aber der Parselmund hatte das natürlich verhindert . Es hatte lange gedauert bis der Löwe wieder auf dem Damm war , man konnte nie sicher sein das er es wieder versuchen würde , doch nach fast zwei Jahren war er komplett wieder geheilt . Obwohl man anmerken muss das man DAVON nie wirklich geheilt werden konnte , man musste nur ein guter Schauspieler sein . Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten ? Warum schrieb er so etwas ? Hatte es etwas mit ihm und Tom zu tun , oder war es eine Warnung ?

Wer weiß was das Schicksal mit ihm vorhatte …………………….

Kapitel Ende

7. Schwarze Verwandlung

Nun wurde es langsam hell und Harry erwachte aus seinem Schlaf , er erhob sich und begann seine tägliche Morgenwäsche . Er war wirklich ansehnlich geworden , und das fand auch die Person dir ihn auf einmal von hinten umarmte und ihn begierig in den Nacken küsste .

„ Guten morgen , Liebling . Du weißt gar nicht wie ich dich vermisst habe heute Nacht , du fehlst mir , dein schönster Körper kann einen glatt süchtig machen ….." , schnurrte Tom , Harry ins Ohr dieser stöhnte leise auf , dieser Mann machte ihn mal wieder heiß und das obwohl er eigentlich heute noch arbeiten wollte .

„Hmm ich hab dich auch vermisst ….. ohhh bei denn Gründern fick mich , Tom aber schnell und richtig ! „ , zischte er seinem Liebsten ins Ohr , er war erregt ohne Zweifel das konnte man sehen und hören . Tom kam diesen Wunsch natürlich sofort nach , er küsste den anderen gierig auf die Lippen bevor er den andern mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Wand gedrückte , er nahm sich nicht viel Zeit den anderen vorzubereiten , er war heiß , da brauchte er das nicht . Also versengte er sich gleich in die heiße Enge des jüngeren , er erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Mal im Hogwartsexpress , es war extrem heiß gewesen obwohl sein kleiner noch über keinerlei Erfahrung verfügte . Tom hielt es aber nicht lange aus und erhöhte sein Tempo rasant so das Harry leicht ins schwitzen kam , er hatte noch keine richtige Ausdauer darin , so wie Tom der sich aber heute auch nicht zurückhielt , er trieb Harry zielstrebig auf seinen Orgasmus zu , dass gefiel Harry wiederum sehr , er liebte den anderen viel zu sehr als das er ihm das übel nehmen würde , auch der ältere war nun einmal nur ein Mann .

„ TOO…….MMMMM „ , schrie Harry auf einmal aus , sein Höhepunkt kam schnell und unerwartet und doch rieß er den Dunklen Lord mit , er war völlig weggedriftet bei diesen Massen an Gefühlen , langsam fing er sich wieder und er konnte Tom das fragen was ihm schon die ganze Zeit über auf dem Herzen lag .

„ Was machst du eigentlich hier ? Nicht das ich es nicht will , bin nur neugierig ….", erfragte sich Harry die Hintergründe .

„ Na ja sagen wir mal so ich habe keine Lust mehr nur der Dunkle Lord zu sein und habe vor hier als Schüler noch mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben und bei dir zu sein auch wenn ich nach Slytherin gehen werde , was hält mein kleiner denn davon ? „ erklärte ihm Tom großzugig .

„ Der kleine freut sich sehr darüber und möchte das der andere sich nun zurückzieht damit ich mich duschen kann ich hab nämlich heute noch Unterricht und möchte nicht durch Abwesendheit glänzen . „ , gab Harry ironischer weise zurück , er kannte den Charakter seines Liebsten nur zu gut .

„ Du spielst extrem zu viel mit Lucius , liebster man merkt es schon . aber wir werden und eh nicht sehen , denn du hast ja Projekt , also stell mir ja nichts an , kleiner ! „; dabei küsste er den anderen noch einmal leidenschaftlich bevor er verschwand . Harry währenddessen schrieb mal wieder eine seiner Prophezeiungen , er liebte sie .

Freiheit ,

Freiheit des Ichs ,

beschütze mich ,

entfaltet dich ,

werde eins ,

und meins ,

schwarze Seele erwacht ,

für mich gemacht ,

aber was sagt es dir ?

Was sind zwei Jahren gegen die Ewigkeit ?

Nichts ,

Alles ,

für mich bist DU die Ewigkeit +

( Übersetzung aus dem Holländischen von Ares )

Nun musste er wieder mit den bösen Severus vorlieb nehmen denn nicht jeder wusste das sie sich besser verstanden und nicht jeder sollte das wissen also spielten sie ihre Rollen weiter so das niemand etwas merkte . Und doch wusste Harry das Severus ihn noch manchmal wie früher hasste , in Momenten wie diesen .

Severus fluchte vor sich hin denn gerade er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht nach Salisbury mitten in Großbritannien zu fahren . Die Schüler sollten die alten Rieten ihrer Vorfahren nicht vergessen und somit sich die Stonehenge angucken , dorthin waren sie nun auch alle unterwegs . Severus hasste diesen Job sehr , manchmal glaubte er nicht mehr daran das es schlimmer werden könnte , wenn Potter oder Longbotton einen Kessel in die Luft jagten , aber was will man eigentlich von Potter erwarten er war genauso Arrogant und hochnäsig wie seine liebe Schlammblutmutter und sein ach so begabter Vater , wie er diesen Junge verachtete , größer konnte sein Hass gar nicht sein , aber heute würde es diesem verdammten Löwen sehr sehr viele Hauspunkte kosten , denn das was er den anderen fragen würde war nicht so leicht , es war kein Allgemeinwissen . Nur sehr begabte Schwarzmagier kannten den wahren Hintergrund dieser Bauten , selbst Granger würde hier versagen , dass wusste er .

„ Nun Miss Granger währen sie so freundlich uns etwas über die Stonehenge zu erzählen ?" , ein kaltes grinsen breitete sich über Severus Gesicht aus als das sonst so besserwisserische Mädchen rot anlief und stammelte .

„ Tut mir leid , Professor Snape , aber ich weiß nichts über diese Bauten , ich habe kein Buch darüber gefunden in der Bibliothek . „ , versuchte sie ihre Lage zu erklären doch Snape schauten sie nur verächtlich an .

„ Ausrede ! Ich ziehe ihnen hiermit 10 Punkte ab für ihr Unwissen , und weitere 10 Punkte weil sie versucht haben mich zu belügen , es gibt sehr wohl Bücher über die Stonehenge , sie hätte halt richtig schauen müssen ! „, rasend war Snape nun und niemand konnte ihn wieder beruhigen , also fauchte er den nächsten an .

„ Weasley , können sie auf meine Frage antworten ? „, schnauzte er den armen Schüler vor sich an und Harry sah das mit genugtun an , dieser Bastard hatte ihn all die Jahre nur bespitzelt , jetzt sollte er leiden .

„ Potter wenn sie schon so grinsen , dann können sie uns ja verraten was Stonehenge sind ! „, und ob Harry das wusste .

„ Natürlich kann ich ihnen das erklären , Professor Snape , ich werde beim Aufbau der Stonehenge beginnen :

Stonehenge besteht aus vier konzentrischen Steinkreisen. Der äußerste hat einen Durchmesser von 30 Metern und wird von rechteckigen Sandsteinblöcken man nennt sie auch Sarsensteine , gebildet, die ursprünglich durch Querblöcke verbunden waren. Innerhalb dieses äußeren Kreises befindet sich einer aus kleineren Blausteinen ( Dolerit ). Er umschließt eine hufeisenförmige Steinsetzung aus Blausteinen mit Decksteinen, in der ein Block aus Glimmersandstein steht, der so genannte Altarstein.

Die gesamte Anlage ist von einem kreisförmigen Graben mit einem Durchmesser von 104 Metern umgeben. An seiner Innenseite erhebt sich ein Erdwall, in dem sich ein Ring von 56 Löchern befindet, die als Aubrey-Holes (nach ihrem Entdecker, dem Altertumsforscher John Aubrey) bezeichnet werden und für die Feuerbestattung benutzt wurden. Im Nordosten werden Wall und Graben von der Avenue durchschnitten, einem Prozessionsweg von 23 Metern Breite und fast drei Kilometern Länge, der ebenfalls von einem Wall gesäumt wird. Nahe dem Eingang zur Avenue steht der Slaughter Stone (Schlachtstein), ein Sarsenstein, der ursprünglich aufrecht gestanden haben mag. Fast gegenüber und auf der Avenue befindet sich der Heel Stone (Fersenstein), der vermutlich eine Rolle bei der Beobachtung des Sonnenaufgangs zur Sommersonnenwende gespielt hat .

Zur Geschichte kann man folgendes sagen :

Stonehenge wurde in verschiedenen Abschnitten gebaut, wahrscheinlich zunächst ein Steinkreis als Einfriedung für Zeremonien, der von Wall und Graben umgeben war. Ungefähr um 2200 v. Chr. wurden die 32 Blausteine von den Preseli-Bergen im Südwesten von Wales herangeschafft. Der Altarstein stammt sehr wahrscheinlich aus einer Region bei Milford Haven (Pembrokeshire).

Stonehenge wurde zweifellos von einem Volk gebaut, das weit gespannte Handelsverbindungen hatte und seine Hauptsiedlungen zwischen 1600 und 1300 v. Chr. in diesem Gebiet gründete. Um das Monument herum liegen etwa 400 Tumuli (Hügelgräber) aus der Zeit zwischen 2000 und 1500 v. Chr. Sie enthielten reiche Grabbeigaben und Splitter von Blausteinen, ähnlich denen der konzentrischen Kreise.

Stonehenge scheint seine Bedeutung als Stätte für Begräbnisse gegen Ende der Bronzezeit verloren zu haben. Ungefähr zwischen 55 v. Chr. und 410 n. Chr. rissen die Römer eine Reihe der aufrecht stehenden Steine nieder. Außerdem stürzten zwei aufrechte Steine und ein Deckstein westlich des Altarsteins im Januar 1797 sowie ein anderer mit seinem Deckstein 1900 um. 1958 wurden diese Steine wieder aufgerichtet, wodurch das Monument ungefähr wieder sein Aussehen zur Zeit der römischen Besatzung erhielt. Auf einigen dieser umgefallenen Steine wurden flache Eingravierungen entdeckt (1953). Sie stellen Bronzeaxtschneiden dar, die in Großbritannien zwischen 1600 und 1400 v. Chr. benutzt wurden, und einen Dolch mit Griff, der zwischen 1600 und 1500 v. Chr. in Mykene (Griechenland) benutzt wurde.

Natürlich gibt es auch eine Kalendertheorie zu diesen Bauten .

Stonehenge könnte dazu benutzt worden sein, die Sommer- und Wintersonnenwende, das Frühlings- und Herbstäquinoktium (Tagundnachtgleiche) sowie Sonnen- und Mondfinsternis vorauszusagen. Vielleicht hat es auch zur Vorhersage der verschiedenen Stellungen von Sonne und Mond zur Erde und damit zur Vorhersage der Jahreszeiten gedient, war also eine Art Kalender. Stonehenge könnte auch ein Versammlungsort für religiöse Zeremonien gewesen sein, die mit Sonne und Mond zu tun hatten. Die Betonung der Kreisform könnte den Kreislauf des Lebens, den von Geburt und Tod sowie den der Jahreszeiten widerspiegeln.

Wir sehen vor uns den Kreis von Avebury , eine der größten prähistorischen Kultstätten in Europa, acht Kilometer westlich von Marlborough (Wiltshire, Großbritannien) gelegen. Sie bestehen aus einer kreisförmigen Fläche und sind von einem Erdwall und einem Graben umgeben. Unter den 80 henge-Monumenten Englands, von denen Stonehenge das bekannteste ist, nimmt der Kreis von Avebury schon wegen seiner Größe eine Sonderstellung ein: Er ist so groß, dass das heutige Dorf Avebury in ihm Platz finden würde, und zeugt von einer gewaltigen Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Avebury, Stonehenge und die zugehörigen Denkmäler der Megalith-Kultur wurden 1986 von der UNESCO zum Weltkulturerbe erklärt.

Vermutlich wurde das Monument zwischen 2800 und 2700 v. Chr. gebaut. Der Erdwall samt innerem Graben umschließt eine Fläche von 365 Metern Durchmesser mit einem äußeren Kreis aus großen Sandsteinblöcken und zwei kleineren Steinkreisen in der Mitte. Wiederum in der Mitte des einen kleineren Kreises stehen drei Steinpfeiler. Eine 400 Meter lange Allee von Steinpfeilern läuft vom südöstlichen Eingang von Avebury zum Sanktuarium. Dies ist ein kleineres Monument, in dem noch einige Steinpfeiler stehen, an denen Löcher – offensichtlich für Holzpfosten – zu sehen sind. Eine zweite Allee ist weniger gut erhalten, sie ging ursprünglich vom westlichen Eingang aus und war auch von beträchtlicher Länge.

Abschließend möchte ich noch das größte Phänomen erwähnen das die Erde je geschaffen hat.

Sommersonnenwende, die astronomische Sommersonnenwende fällt auf den 21./22. Juni und markiert den längsten Tag und die kürzeste Nacht des Jahres auf der nördlichen Halbkugel. Die Nacht der Sommersonnenwende wird zumeist mit der Sonnwendfeier begangen, die mit dem Abbrennen eines Feuers verbunden ist. Dieser Brauch wurde in die christliche Tradition aufgenommen und führte zu den Johannisfeuern, die in den Alpenländern am Tag Johannes' des Täufers (24. Juni) entzündet werden.

In England wird ein großes Sonnwendfest in Stonehenge von Angehörigen eines Ordens gefeiert, der noch die Tradition der Druiden pflegt. „ , beendete Harry seinen Vortrag und alle , aber wirklich jeder einzelne Hogwartsschüler starrte ihn an . Die Slytherins weil sie wusste das nur Schwarzmagier der höchsten Klasse davon wussten und die anderen weil sie noch nie etwas davon gehört hatten , Hermine währenddessen rauchte vor Wut das der schwarzhaarige etwas wusste was sie nicht kannte , hatte der Fluch den sie ihm aufgehalst hatte damit er schlecht in der Schule war etwa aufgehört zu wirken ? Langsam kroch Panik in ihr hoch . In diesem Moment sah sie hoch .

„ Nein Granger aber ich mag es nicht wenn man meinen Jungen hinterrücks verflucht , sei gewarnt wenn einer meiner Todesser dich in die Finger bekommt , dann stirbst du !", es war nicht Harry gewesen der da zu ihr gesprochen hatte , es war Voldemort , den solche roten Augen konnte nur dieses Monster haben . aber niemand schien diese Veränderung des Goldjungen gesehen zu haben , trotzdem würde sie Dumbledore sofort davon in Kenntnis setzen , allein um ihn wieder einmal leiden zu sehen , wenn der sonst so sanfte Direktor den Jungen züchtigte , sollte er doch den Jungen der lebt brechen um so einfacher hatten sie es nachher ihn dazu zu zwingen dieses Monster zu töten . Harry der sich umgedreht hatte und mit Snape über sein Wissen diskutierte drehte sich so schnell um das Snape sogar fast einen Herzkasper bekam , so erschrak sich die Fledermaus .

„ Du dreckiges Schlammblut wagst es SO über Harry zu sprechen , jetzt ist es selbst mit meiner Geduld vorbei , sieht so aus als ob du unbedingt sterben willst , dass kann ich einrichten ! „, selbst wenn Harry in diesem Satz nicht seinen eigenen Namen genannt hätte wusste Snape das Potter nicht er selbst war .

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Giftmischer um , rote Augen starrten ihn und alle anderen Schüler an , die kaum Sekunden später kreischend davon rannten , auch Granger versuchte das aber ein ausgestreckte Hand von Harry reichte aus um sie auf der Stelle wo sie nun stand festzuhalten als wäre sie erstarrt , dann wandte er sich zu Severus um .

„ Na mein kleiner Verräter . „ , war das einzige was aus Harry Mund kam . Auch wenn Harry den anderen immer beschützt hatte so wusste Tom doch das Severus ihn bespitzelt hatte und das war gefährlich .

„ Meister , bitte vergebt mir meine törichte Tat , lasst mich wieder Teil der Familia werden , ich werde alles tun was ihr von mir verlangt ! „ , beteuerte Severus seinem Meister gegenüber der aus Potter sprach .

„ Ohh nein Severus , so nicht du hast mich und den Rest der Gemeinschaft verraten , auf schändlichste Weise , ich werde und kann dir nicht vertrauen , wer weiß wann du mich das nächste Mal verrätst ? Aber du hast nicht unrecht du wirst wieder Todesser aber einer der niedrigsten Stufe bis ich mein Urteil über dich ändere . Und nun warne ich dich einmal und nie wieder , lass deine Gedanken was Potter angeht bei dir sollte ich mitkriegen das du ihn wieder so beleidigst werde ich dich höchstpersönlich Foltern darauf kannst du dich verlassen . Er steht nun über dir und allen anderen , du hast ihm genauso Respekt zu zollen wie mir , außerdem wirst du und jeder Slytherin in hogwarts , ob es ihm passt oder nicht gehorchen und jeder seiner Befehle wird auch ausgeführt , sollte ich mitbekomme das einer dieser Kinder es wagt nicht zu gehorchen werde ich ihn töten und dich dafür verantwortlich machen ! Haben wir uns verstanden ! „ , die Stimme des Lords klang scharf und schneidend .

„ Ja , Meister , ihr seid zu gütig . „, es klang unterwürfig das wollte der Meister so , er liebte es alle unter sich zu haben außer Harry bot ihm nie jemand Paroli er liebte das .

„ DAS sagt Potter mir auch immer . Langsam wandeln wir uns wie einem Zirkus , da hat der Junge nicht unrecht . Ich verabschiede mich mal wider , denn der Alte Sack ist wieder auf den Weg hierher , ich möchte nicht unbedingt mit ihm zusammentreffen , ich hasse ihn ! Und Severus vergiss nicht das er jetzt dein Herr ist in Hogwarts sein wird du wirst ihm bedingungslos gehorchen ! „, zischte er den Giftmischer ein letztes mal an bevor Harry wieder sein eigens Bewusstsein übernahm und somit die erstarrte Hermine freigab die aufgeregt kreischend auf den Direktor zu lief und ihm alles haarklein berichtete , Sev unterdessen hatte sich wieder erhoben . Musste ja nicht jeder wissen was hier gerade abgegangen war , wäre ein klein wenig demütigend gewesen , wenn man ihn hier vor seinem Hassschüler hätte knien sehen .

Kapitel Ende

8. Voldemort Schutz

Der Direktor sah Harry genau ins Gesicht , aber er sah nur die Normalen grünen Augen , die der Bengel sonst hatte , sollte er etwas von seiner wahren Herkunft wissen ? Wenn ja würde es jetzt verdammt höchste Zeit ihm entweder das Gedächtnis zu löschen oder ihn zu töten , wenn es nicht anders ging aber das war wirklich nur im Notfall nötig denn noch brauchte er den Jungen – der – lebt um seinen Erzeuger zu töten . Harry der die Macht der Gedanken besaß hörte das und lachte den Direktor eiskalt aus , dieser starrte ihn an als käme er geradewegs vom Mars , Harry krempelte sein Hemd hoch und man konnte dort Voldemorts Zeichen erkennen , und zwar eine Kombination aus dem Wappen von Salazar Slytherin und die eines Inneren Todessers , alle wiedergekehrten Schüler keuchten erschrocken auf , dass hatten sie nicht erwartet .

„ Denken sie eigentlich das ihre beschissenen Banne JETZT noch anhalten ! Wo ich diese doch schon mit einem Jahr bekam ! Auch die meinige Magie ist erwacht , pure Schwarze Magie , wenn man bedenkt das meine Elternteile beide Schwarzmagier waren kein wunder , nicht Direktor ?" , ohh man war Harry heut wieder Sarkastisch veranlagt , innerlich ging es bei ihm zu wie in einem Vulkan , er konnte jeder Zeit explodieren .

„ Aber Potter was reden sie da , ihre Eltern waren beide Weißmagier ! „, kreischte McGonegall leichenblass zurück .

„ Nur , Professor , wenn man davon Ausgeht das die Potters meine Eltern sind . Dem ist ja nicht so . Sonst hätte ich die Fähigkeit nicht Parsel zu sprechen , denn anders als sie gesagt haben , Direktor ist diese Fähigkeit nicht übertragbar sondern nur vererbbar , nur ein Erbe Slytherin kann sie sprechen , und ich kann , es was wiederum beweist das ich Slytherin bin , schon im ersten Jahr sollte ich einer werden , doch ich war viel zu naiv um ihre kleinen Machtspielchen zu sehen , Dumbledore . Aber jetzt weis ich wo die richtige und wo die falsche Seite sich befindet ! Das Schlammblut hat meine Seite schon gesehen , ER wacht immer über mich und nie ist er unaufmerksam , er gab mir die Dinge die ich mir immer wünschte , ein zuhause , eine Familie und Macht er gab mir das was ich brauchte um meine Macht auszuleben , sie haben es nie verstanden , aber ich genoss die Macht in DA über die anderen , mehr zu können als diese unreinen Magier , ER zeigte mir was es bedeutete über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden , und genau das ist es was ich wollte , endlich habe ich etwas um sie endlich dahin zu schicken wo sie hingehören , in die Hölle , machen sie sich darauf gefasst das ich es nicht zulassen werden das sie ihre Macht noch weiter ausbauen , nun bin auch ich ihr Feind , tja Pech gehabt würde ich sagen ." , erwiderte Harry . Die Slytherin hatten sich währenddessen von den anderen Schülern getrennt und standen geschlossen hinter Harry , dann knieten sie vor ihm um ihm zu zeigen das sie ihm genauso ergeben waren wie ihrem Meister . Selbst Malfoy , der dies aber nur unter Protest tat , aber er wollte halt noch nicht sterben , ein wenig arrogant sein wollte er halt in dieser Welt noch .

„ Dann Harry tut es mir leid , aber ein Schwarzmagier hat in Gryffindor nichts zu suchen , ich würde sagen du wechselst nach Slytherin . „ , gab Dumbledore anscheinend resigniert nach .

„ Ohh wie freundlich sie wieder sind , Dumbledore ! Erstens habe ich ihnen nicht erlaubt mich zu duzen , zweitens entscheide ich selber in welches Haus ich gehe und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust das Haus zu wechseln , sie glauben es nicht aber ich fühlen mich unter so zahmen Katzen richtig wohl . Denn zu ihrer Info , auch zur anderen Seite fließt Godrics Blut in meinen Adern , ich vereinen zwei sehr starke Blutslinien , seinen sie also vorsichtig , ich beherrsche die eine Magie wie die andere ! „, grinsend lies er die Lehrer einfach stehen und betrat den Stonehenge , dort schritt er dreimal um den Altarstein herum bevor er sich darauf legte mit zur Seite ausgestreckten Armen betrachtete er den Sternenhimmeln , die Magie die von diesen Bauten ausging war sehr enorm , ein paar Gryffindors wollten ihm wütend folgen doch sie konnte die Stonehenge nicht betreten wie ein unsichtbares Schutzschild lag es über dem Jungen , seinen Augen besaßen wieder einen roten Schimmer .

„ Das meine lieben Mitmenschen ist Voldemorts Schutz ….", erklärte eine eiskalte Stimme vom Rande des Graben der rund um die Stonehenge angelegt war , es war Lucius Malfoy .

Ende Kapitel

9. Lucius Stand und Dracos Eingliederung in diesen

Überall schien es nun von Todessern zu wimmeln , doch der Jungen auf dem Altarstein hatte keinen Lust sich mit diesen Personen abzugeben , eine ausgestreckte Hand lies Lucius zusammenfahren und sich am Boden vor Schmerzen krümmen , es war der Crucio Fluch .

„ Malfoy langsam solltest du doch gelernt haben deine Zunge zu hüten , was wäre wenn das keiner erfahren sollte ! „, zischte er den Malfoy an , er hatte den Mann noch nie besonders leiden könne aber na ja sie spielten gerne miteinander , die richtige Bestrafung würde noch folgen da war das hier ein Kaffeekränzchen unter Freunden .

„ Vergebt mir Meister …. „, flehte er den jungen vor sich an , seinen Stolz hatte der Schüler schon längst gebrochen , Draco würde der nächste sein den er brechen würde .

„ Du weist das dein verhalten eine weitere Strafe nach sich ziehen wird ! „, fragend er den andere und sah ihn direkt an , nun leuchteten sie in einen hellen Rot ton , so das Lucius gar nicht anders konnte als zu nicken .

„ Das ist , mach dich fertig am nächsten Hogmeads Wochenende , das ist nächste Woche wirst du deine Strafe annehmen , die genaue Uhrzeit und den Ort den ich dafür ausgesucht habe werde ich dir noch mitteilen . „ , wieder nickte das Malfoy Oberhaupt zur Antwort es war ihm nicht erlaubt bei einer Strafe seines Meisters zu sprechen und das wusste er . Er lief ein Stück von Dumbledore und den anderen weg , er verbat den Schülern ihnen zu folgen denn er wollte mit Malfoy allein sprechen .

„ Nun Lucius , was gedenkst du in der Erziehung deines Sohnes zu unternehmen ? Ich meine du hast ihn ganz schön verzogen , er braucht eine Starke Hand damit er deiner Würdig wird , oder ? „ , damit deutet Harry den gebrochenen Stolz des Vaters an , er wollte seinen Sohn also auch am Boden sehen , er würde gehorchen , das stand außer frage .

„ Ja , Herr . Bitte bestimmt jemanden der es tut . „ , ja so mochte es Harry wenn der andere ihn Herr nannte zeigte er damit wer von ihnen den höheren Rang bekleidete .

„ Die Wahl ist nicht gerade leicht . Sag mir meine kleine Hure ist dein Sohn noch Jungfrau ? „, er liebte es diesen Spitznamen zu verwenden , auch wenn er Lucius versichert hatte das er nicht diesen Rang besaß , deswegen nannte er ihn meist n ur so wenn sie allein waren .

„ Natürlich , Herr . Der Meister legt darauf großen Wert , ich hab ihn mit einem Fluch belegt den nur ich wieder aufheben kann . , es klang ein wenig stolz und als Harry ihn ein bisschen anlächelte fühlte sich lucius ein wenig besser .

„ Sehr gut , meine kleine Hure , dafür hast du dir eine kleine Belohnung verdient auch wenn ich dich dennoch bestrafen werden für dein verhalten von vorhin , du könntest mich damit etwas gütlich stimmen , dann fällt deine Strafe vielleicht nicht ganz so hart aus . „ ohh ja er wusste das Lucius alles tun würde nur um ihn wieder friedlich zu wissen er wusste das er nur davon profitierte .

„ Ja , Herr alles was ihr wollt . Ich würde für Draco Snape vorschlagen , ich mag ihn zwar nicht aber Draco vertraut ihm , und er steht auf Jungs in dem Alter , er wird ihm schon zeigen wo sein Platz ist . „ , diese Aussage klang etwas resigniert und eifersüchtig aber auch traurig das lies Harry aufhören .

„ Wovor hast du Angst meine kleine Hure ? „ , es klang sanft und mit einer Hand hob er das Kinn etwas an um den vor sich knienden in die Augen zu sehen .

„ Verzeiht , Herr , darüber habe ich nicht zu entscheiden aber ich habe Angst das ihr ihn mir vorzieht , ich meine er ist Jünger als ich und hat weniger Erfahrungen vielleicht liebt ihr so jemanden mehr als mich . „ , kam es resigniert von Lucius . Harry dagegen lachte leise auf , es klang in Lucius Augen sehr schön .

„ Ach , kleine Hure , mach dir darum mal keinen kopf , ich hasse diesen Bastard mehr als alles andere und überlass ihn Snape mit Freuden , er steht auf der niedrigsten Stufe und jeder der ihn will soll ihn sich nehmen ob er es will oder nicht es ist mir egal . Du dagegen bist mein und niemand rührt dich an , es sei den ich will es so und das kam bisher nicht sehr häufig vor oder ? Siehst du , er wird immer eine Schlampe bleiben , du dagegen bist mein Liebhaber und machst deine Sache ausgezeichnet , ich liebe es nun einmal dich meine kleine Hure zu nennen , und du kannst auch nicht behaupten das es dich nicht anmacht ! „, erklärte Harry ihm und schon strahlte Lucius wieder wogegen er ein anzügliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte .

„ Ja , Herr ,es macht mich an ,sehr sogar . „ , beantworte lucius die Frage unterwürfig , er kannte dieses Spiel schon zur genüge .

„ Lass uns Gehen , meine kleine Hure ich will noch heute deinen Sohn in Snapes Händen wissen und ihm dabei zusehen wie er ihn sich nimmt . „ , dabei stand er auf , Lucius tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn bettelnd an .

„ Was möchtest du , meine kleine Hure ?" , kalt sah er den anderen an , er wusste wie es den malfoy erregte wenn er so mit ihm sprach .

„ Bitte , Herr , lasst mich euch begleiten , ich möchte es sehen , und ich würde euch gerne wieder spüren danach oder davor , wie ihr es wünscht . „ , antwortete Malfoy schnell , Harry lachte wieder leise auf .

„ Hmm , hast du etwa solche große Sehnsucht nach mir , kleine Hure ?" , fragte Harry ihn , leise in dessen Ohr , so das Lucius nur sehr beherrscht ein stöhnen unterdrücken konnte .

„ Ja , Herr , sehr sogar , ihr seid der beste Liebhaber denn ich je hatte und je haben werde . „ , antwortete Malfoy leise .

„ Genau das wollte ich hören , du darfst mich begleiten , aber ich denke du musst dich mir zugucken begnügen , er steht unter dir , dass würde deinen Ruf schaden , also auch den meinigen , das willst du doch nicht , oder ! „, fragend sah er den Mann mit den langen Haaren an .

„ Nein , natürlich nicht . Sagt Herr werdet ihr mich heute nehmen ?" , es war Vorfreude herauszuhören .

„ Ja , dass werde ich du warst heute ein braver Junge , da muss ich dich schließlich belohnen , oder ? Freust du dich ? „ , kam es von Harry zurück .

„ Natürlich , aber werden wir allein sein , oder wird Snape und mein Sohn dabei sein ? „, er wusste das der Herr es mochte wenn jemand dabei war der zusah wie sich Harry den älteren nahm .

„ Ich teile dich nicht , dein Anblick wenn du kommst , bleibt mir vorbehalten , außerdem will ich nicht das Draco sieht wie es sein könnte , er soll denken das es nichts anderes gibt , schließlich ist er nur eine Schlampe , also etwas was man ersetzen kann . „ , erklärte Harry dem anderen so das dieser lächelte und sich an ihn schmiegte .

„ Stimmt ja du bräuchtest einen neuen Erben , nicht war ?" , Luc nickte nur dazu .

„ Vielleicht lass ich mich dazu überreden , deinen neuen Erben zu zeugen , wie wäre das ?" , fragend sah er in grauen Augen . Vor Überraschung wurde diese Augen aufgerissen und sahen ihn ungläubig an .

„ Das würdest du tun , Harry ?" , er merkte gar nicht wie er die Ansprache änderte doch Harry nahm es ihm das nicht böse , schließlich machte er so ein Angebot nicht alle Tage .

„ Wenn du es willst , ja sehr gerne sogar . „ , beantwortete er die Frage .

„ Aber ich könnte dann nicht mehr mit dir schlafen ab einen gewissen Monat und …", doch Harry hielt ihm mit einem Finger den mund zu .

„ Lucius , du müsstest mich mittlerweile kenne , ich genieße den Sex mit dir , sehr sogar , aber ich bin weder Sexsüchtig noch möchte ich dir ein Kind versagen , man kann ja alles nachholen , wenn das Kind da ist . „ , ein sehr anzügliches Grinsen entstand auf dem Gesicht des jungen Lords .

„ Hmm wenn du meinst , sehr gerne , aber ich glaube Narzissa würde mich lynchen , sie geht mir ja jetzt schon auf die Nerven , weil ich nicht mit ihr schlafe , wo soll ich hin ?" , fragend sah er seinen Herrn an .

„ Ich denke das es mein Vater erlauben wird wenn ich dich solange nach Riddle – Manor schicken werde , natürlich werde ich jedes Wochenende vorbei kommen und nach euch beiden schauen . „ , Lucius konnte nicht mehr er warf sich Harry um den hals und schmiegte sich eng an ihn , Harry schlang seine Hand um die Hüfte des Mannes vor sich , er liebte diesen Mann , sie spielten halt nur gern miteinander .

„ Lass uns nach Hogwarts zurückkehren , ich denke das Essen fängt gleich an , ich möchte dich an meiner Seite wissen . „ , lächelnd sah er den blonden Mann an er hatte in ihm Gefühle wachgerufen wie zuvor kein anderer , selbst sein Vater hatte es nicht glauben wollen als sein eigener Sohn im verklickern wollte das er sich in einen seiner Todesser verliebt hatte , doch im Endeffekt hatte er es geduldet . Die Gryffindors bewiesen wieder einmal das sie keinerlei Tischmanieren besaßen , am meisten natürlich Ron Weasley der natürlich alles was in greifbarer nähe war in sich hereinstopfte , na ja wenn man auf seine Familie schaute war es auch nicht anders zu erwarten . Er selber lies sich mit Lucius an seiner Seite am Slytherintisch nieder .

Severus , ich habe einen Auftrag für dich , wenn du ihn zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführst wirst du deinen alten Stand bei uns wiederhaben , wenn nicht wirst du ewig auf dieser kleinen Stufe stehen bleiben . , erklärte ihm Harry in Gedanken .

Was für einen Auftrag Meister , fragte dieser etwas verblüfft zurück .

Wie du vielleicht weißt kann ich Draco malfoy nicht besonders leiden , ich hasse ihn sogar wenn ich das so sagen kann , du wirst ihm zeigen auf wo er zu stehen hat , er ist nichts weiter als eine kleine miese Schlampe und ich will das du ihm das zeigst , Lucius sagte das er dir vertraut , also bist du die beste Person dafür , es wird ihn brechen , und na ja wie ich gehört habe stehst du ja auf diese Sorte Jungen in diesem Alter . Ich meine du sollst ja nur ab und zu mit ihm schlafen aber ich meine damit nicht gerade Blümchensex oder so etwas sondern , schnellen , harte Sex , außerdem hast du dafür Sorge zu tragen , das es genug Männer gibt die ihn sich nehmen und als letztes du hast nie auf seine Zustimmung zu warten denn ab heute steht er auf der niedrigsten Stufe der Familia . Kannst du diesen Auftrag ausführen , fragend sah er den Lehrer an ,in dessen Augen sah er ein glitzern ,als würde es ihn amüsieren .

Natürlich , Meister gar kein Problem . Werdet ihr anwesend sein , stellte Snape die Gegenfrage .

Ja ich und Lucius werden dabei sein . Aber sollte sich herausstellen das der Jungen auf so eine Art von Sex steht werde ich ihn an dich binden Severus , wie du ihn behandelst und welchem Stand du ihm dann zuordnest ist dein Problem , er wird dann eh nicht mehr der große Malfoy – Erbe sein . , kurz und knapp waren diese Antworten bisher gewesen und doch war Severus verwirrt , Draco war der einige Sohn den lucius hatte , was bezweckte er damit ?

„ Mr. Malfoy würden sie bitte nach dem Essen in mein Büro kommen , ich würde gerne über den Aufsatz mit ihnen etwas besprechen . „ , schnarrte Snape den Schüler an .

„ Ja , Professor Snape , natürlich gerne . „ , beantwortete er näselnd die Frage seines Hauslehrers , wenn er wüsste was sie vorhaben würde er nicht so hochnäsig sein , das wussten alle drei , Harry dagegen war gespannt , wie der Test den er da vor hatte klappen würde , er hatte nicht vor dem anderen Gewalt anzutun auch wenn er ihn hasste , er wollte ihn aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden lassen , damit er ihn und Lucius nicht mehr im Weg war und das wusste der andere auch so dumm war sein Geliebter nicht das er das nicht mitbekam , auch wenn Tom sein Partner war so war Lucius auch ein perfekter Liebhaber für ihn und solang Tom das billigte war es ja noch ok , aber irgendwann würde der andere da auch einen Riegel vorschieben spätestens wenn sie das geplante Kind zeugen würde da stand fest aber noch war der Schüler dafür zu jung erst einmal wollte er Rache an Dumbledore und diese fiesen Gesocks was ihm folgte .

Kapitel ende

10. Todesser sein oder giftige Schlangen

Erklärungen :

Also Tom und Harry haben zwar die gleichen Eltern aber Tom kommt nach Salazar (Vampir) und Harry nach Godric ( Veela / Dämonen mix ) das heißt das sich ihre Gene nicht ähneln da sie zwei unterschiedlichen Rassen angehören.

Warum hasst Harry Dumbledore so ?

Weil er ihm eine falsche Prophezeiung gab und ihn einfach so zu seinem eigenen machen wollte, dazu kam das Harrys Vertrauen so und so schon wankte und er Tom irgendwie vertraute so aus dem Gefühl heraus.

Ich hoffe das klärt einige Fragen

Betaleserin : Sinia

Für Beta : Würdest du bitte deinen Nick oben eintragen , ich will ja nichts falsches schreiben . Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Sachen die ich dir sagen möchte , ich möchte wenn möglich den Wortlaut beibehalten und keine Großen Stil Veränderungen , danke für deine Hilfe . Diesen text kannst du vor dem zurückschicken wieder löschen

Nun aber viel vergnügen im neuen Kapitel …..

Nun war Harry langweilig denn auch wenn er Lucius hatte wollte er das Tom bei ihm war doch dieser lies sich so selten blicken das man meinen könnte das er ihn auf abstand hielt , das würde er sogar glauben aber er kannte den anderen viel zu gut als wenn er das glauben würde . Nun würden sie sehen was aus Draco wurde , war er ein Verräter ? Im Moment hatte Harry Lust ihn zu foltern aber das durfte er hier nicht , da Snape ihn mit Argusaugen beobachte , er hasste das aber Tom meinte das würde ihn vor Fehler bewahren , ob das auch stimmte war die andere Sache .

Tom , du könntest dich ruhig mal wieder sehen lassen , kam es entrüstet von Harry über den Gedankenlink .

Vermisst du mich schon sooooooooooooooo sehr ? Ich dachte Lucius lässt dich nicht aus seinen Fängen , kam es ein wenig gestresst von Tom zurück .

Tut er auch nicht , das heißt aber nicht das ich meinen Partner nicht auch mal zu Gesicht kriegen möchte . Wie wär es wenn du mal wieder mit mir die Schulbank drücken würdest , er hörte das Tom am anderen Ende des Links anfing zu stöhnen .

Du kommst auf Ideen , sonst geht's noch ! Ich werde doch nicht wieder unter dem Weißbart zur Schule gehen wie ein kleiner Junge , außerdem würde unser Vater nie erlauben das ich da hingehe ! Du hast glück das bei dir Godrics Gene dominieren so das die Bindung wenigstens keine Konsequenzen hat , ich dachte schon Salazar wollte mich umbringen als ich ihm das sagte , erklärt Tom dem jüngeren .

Hör auf vom Thema abzuschweifen ! Ich rede sonst nie wieder ein Wort mit dir , drohte Harry und unterbrach ihre Bindung zueinander .

Tom musste sich sehr stark konzentrieren um wieder Kontakt zu bekommen .

Ok , ok ich werde sehen was ich machen kann , einverstanden , kleiner Löwe , gab Tom dann doch wohl oder übel nach .

Ja ich liebe dich dafür , grinste ihn Harry an .

Ja ich mich auch! Nein schmerz natürlich liebe ich dich , gab er als Antwort darauf.

Nach fast zwei Tagen warten, bekam Harry am Morgen einen Brief von Tom per Schwarzer Eule. Dort stand folgendes geschrieben :

„ Liebster,

ich habe alles veranlasst was meine Anmeldung an der Schule erforderte , wir werden uns bald wieder sehen , ich freuen mich schon darauf. Wer hätte gedacht das der Dunkle Lord noch einmal die Schulbank drücken würde wegen eines Jungens ? Niemand denke ich. Das kann ja was werden, ich war schon über zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr in so einer Einrichtung außerdem hat sich das alles ja verändert vom Stoff her und so ….

Dein Geliebter „

Was Tom zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste war das Harry seelische Probleme hatte, nun gut er war ein guter Schauspieler aber dennoch sehnte er sich nach Tom, und das zeigte die tiefe der bereits vorhandenen Depression , langsam breitete sie sich aus in Harrys Körper so das er manchmal nur da saß und in die weite starrte. Er konnte sich denken das es nur ein Schläferfluch war aber dagegen anzukämpfen wat gar nicht so einfach, er verschloss jedes Mal sein innerstes damit der Fluch nichts aufdeckte was noch niemand wusste und dennoch war es schwierig so das Tom ihm hier und jetzt beistehen musste, oder er würde verrückt werden.

Tom vernahm folgende Worte von Harry die vor dessen geistigen Auge abliefen.

Was kann ich sagen über das Leben ?

Nichts denn man sagt mir immer wieder , du bist zu jung um etwas davon zu verstehen , oder alles was ich jetzt empfinde kann nicht echt sein , ich werde darüber hinwegkommen , aber warum tut es dann so weh ?

Ich weiß es nicht , aber wenn man schon soweit ist das man das Gefühl das sich in deinem Körper ohne sich aufhalten zulassen auszubreiten scheint , mit Wunden versucht zu versucht zu verscheuchen frage ich mich manchmal wer mehr empfindet du als „ Teenager „ oder der Erwachsene der eigentlich nur Dinge erzählt die dir im Endeffekt nicht sehr viel weiter

helfen .

Die Male tun nicht weh wenn ich sie mir zufüge .

Sie schmerzen erst hinterher wenn überhaupt .

Warum zerbricht eigentlich immer das woran ich glaube ?

Gerade hab ich mich wieder aus dieser depressiven Phase herausgezogen , ganz allein wohlgemerkt , falle ich blind in die nächste , langsam kommt es mir vor als währe ich

verhext , alles was mir wichtig erscheint zerbricht wie Glas das auf dem Boden zersplittert . Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet !

Das er meine Gefühle erwidern könnte !

Daran wage ich nicht einmal zu glauben , selbst wenn er es mir sagen würde denn selbst dann würde er mit einer verräterischen Schlangenzunge sprechen , diese spricht nie die Wahrheit , sie verleugnet alles in der Öffentlichkeit und nutzt nach innen hinein alles zu ihrem eigenen Wohl .

Tom erschrak als er hörte das Harry sich selber Wunden zufügte denn er hatte das nie in der zeit in der sie zusammen waren mitbekommen, dass konnte er ja auch nicht denn diese verschlossen sich durch den Fluch der auf ihm lastete immer wieder von selbst, er sollte leiden und dies trug dazu bei, das er es tat!

Langsam ging der Junge an der schweren last zugrunde die man ihm aufgelastet hatte , und niemand schien es zu merken außer einem Mann , dieser sah besorgt die Veränderung seines früher doch so großen Erzfeindes . Doch seit dem er wusste wie es seelisch um den jungen bestand war er einfühlsamer denn je geworden , ihm gegenüber nur bei ihm , sie hatten sich gegenseitig unterhalten und er schaffte es sogar Harry zum lächeln zu bringen , eine pure Seltenheit bei diese teilweisen eiskalten Gryffindors , wenn man bedenkt das Dumbledore alles versuchte um zu verhindern das Harry einen klaren Gedanken fasste , sicher er versuchte es doch der Schwarzhaarige Mann ließ seinen jungen Freund nicht im Stich sondern tat etwas zu seiner Rettung , er würde sich den Jungen mit den grünen Augen holen , ihn bei sich , in seiner Nähe beschützen und behüten wie eine Glucke ihr Kücken soviel stand fest . Vielleicht war der Junge aber auch schon viel zu sehr in seiner Lethargie gefangen als das er je wieder normal leben konnte , dann würde er ihm beibringen sich an allen zu rächen die sich ihm in den Weg stellten und das meinte er so wie er es sagte , niemand würde ihn dann aufhalten niemand selbst der Teufel würde in seiner Hölle zufrieren so das weder er noch Gott sich in diese Dinge einmischen konnten .

Ende Kapitel

11. Harry und Tom Part 2

Betaleserin : Sinia

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel


End file.
